The Sleepover
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash get a text from Applejack one night that will decide their fate.
1. Prologue

Twilight slowly lifts the phone to her ear. "Are you sure about this sugar cube?" Applejacks voice projects from the phone. Twilight gulps and looks over the plans on her phone.

"As sure as I'll ever be, Applejack," she responds.

"What if it fails?" Applejack quickly responds. Twilight sighs and sets the phone on the floor in front of her.

"Your making me even more sure I don't want to do this, Jack," Twilight says and quickly adds, "But it's the only plan we have. So, you want to message the rest?" Applejack nods.

"Sure, sugar cube," Applejack says and hangs up.


	2. Chapter 1

Fluttershy picked up her phone carefully and opened the screen. Applejacks message pops up on the screen. "'Hey, Fluttershy,'" she breaths. "'Twilight and I were wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with the gang!'" She looked down at the bunny in her lap. "What do you think, Angel? Should I go?" whispers Fluttershy. The bunny looks up at her and twitches it nose. She smiles and giggles. "I think I will, so I can see my friends. No offense to you, of course." Angel gets up and jumps out of Fluttershy's lap. She texts Applejack a quick yes and goes to follow Angel.

A little while away, Rainbow Dash got a similar message from Applejack.

She was working out when she heard her phone go "Ba-da-ding", signaling she had a text. She walks over and wipes sweat from her brow. Rainbow Dash picks up her phone and responds quickly. Setting the phone back down, she yawns and stretches. "I've been working way to easy. I got to give it my all to win this tornament for the school!"

Rainbow Dash grabs her phone again and goes to Kikbook. Going to Fluttershy's messages, she blushes and throws the phone back to were it was.

"You need to think about the tournament, not Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash scolds herself. "Fluttershy will be at the slumber party, you can think about her then!" And with that, she runs over to her treadmill and presses the power button.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>A Day Later<strong>_

Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, and Rarity sat in an all black room.

"Is it just me," Rarity asks and sneezes. "But is it dusty in here?"

"Don't worry, about all that, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie says and jumps up next to her. "It's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash we're worrying about, silly!"

"Quiet, Pinkie, I think I can see Fluttershy.

Sure enough, walking down the side road was Fluttershy, wearing a little pink dress to match her hair. Her hair was tied to the side of her neck, braided and perfectly laid out.

They all tumbled over each other to look out the window to see Fluttershy. Smiling, Applejack says, "Thata girl, sugar cube! Grab her attention with that beautiful hair of yours!" They all nod in agreement. smiling also.

In the distance, Pinkie Pie spotted a red dot. She squealed in excitement. "You really think this'll work, Twilight?" she asks. Twilight shrugs, all the while continuing to stare intently out the window.

(#)

_**Outside the House**_

Fluttershy grabs her phone and bag. Smiling at the bunny tucked inside, she closed the bag, leaving a crack open. Smiling happily, Fluttershy locks her door and starts the short journey to the place were they were told to meet.

Checking for the thousandth time that day, she unlocks her phone and checks Applejack's messages.

_Great, Fluttershy! I can't wait to see you there! The rest of the group will be joining us, I hope you won't mind. We'll be meeting at the little café near your house to get some food before we head out. Please meet us there at 3 in the afternoon. I hope you can make it! Bring Angel with you too! The little bunny makes you feel at ease. Wouldn't want you tensing in front of us, your friends! Well, see you then! _

She closes her phone and puts it into her pocket.

Fluttershy stops walking and sits down at the café across the street from where her friends were hiding. She once again pulls out her phone, but this time goes to someone else's conversation.

She starts smiling to herself as she looks through this one.

_FS: Hello, Rainbow, _the first text read.

_RD: Hey, Shy. I'm in the middle of a workout session. _

_FS: Running again this year?_

_RD: Of course I am, silly. _

_FS: I know that, Rainbow. I was just wondering because you've won every single time. I think the only person crazy enough to challenge you is... her._

_RD: Yeah, she is pretty creepy._

_FS: I thought you were in a middle of a session._

_RD: I can always have a break._

_FS: True, I guess. _

_RD: You guess?_

_FS: I wouldn't think you would be the one who takes a break because someone texted you._

_RD: ... I will if it's... Oh, never mind, I got to get back._

Closing the phone, she looks up to see a red dot in the distance. "Running as always," she mumbled under her breath. Watching the red dot draw closer, she could see more colors of a rainbow. Blue, green, yellow, orange and purple. Smiling to herself, she thought about the girl that ruined her chances with Rainbow Dash.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Past Time**_

Fluttershy was only a little girl when she first met Rainbow Dash. It was after school, and she was walking home by herself like usual. She was playing with the birds. A man in grey and black walked up to her and watched her as she played. She ignored him and went on playing. But soon the man walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey little girl," he said in a raspy voice. "You sure a pretty little thing. You like birds?" Fluttershy nodded happily. "I like birds to, maybe we could play together?" He licked his lips and leaned close to her face when a person with rainbow colored hair ran up to him and kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground, and that's when she got her first sight of Rainbow Dash. Her hair flowed behind her like a rainbow and she wore a rainbow running school outfit.

"Christopher," she said in a mean voice. "Leave her alone. You always go after the ones that are wimpy like her and that's not nice." The man in gray was clutching his tummy and rolling around on the ground.

Rainbow Dash held her hand out to Fluttershy and she grabbed it. She lifted her up and smiled at her. "The names Rainbow Dash," she said. ''And this is Christopher. He lives in an ally near my house. I have to watch over him. Don't worry, I won't let him get you like he did Lemon Hearts. Anyway, what's your name?"

"F-Fluttershy," she stammered.

Fluttershy spent the rest of the school year with Rainbow Dash and Sassaflash, a friend of hers. She spent a lot of time with them, and soon they were the best of friends. They made friends with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, though they didn't spent time with them as much as they did with the original 3 (Fluttershy, Sassaflash, and Rainbow Dash).

One year of school, Fluttershy developed feelings for Rainbow Dash. She wasn't sure when it started, but it was surely there. She spent a lot of time with her and Sassaflash, growing more shy and quiet by the day. Soon, she decided to tell Rainbow Dash, Sassaflash there or not.

It was a warm day, probably around the middle of spring. Trees and animals surrounded them, Fluttershy's happy place, when she thought it would be a good time.

They were in the middle of playing hide and go seek. Sassaflash was it. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had found a nice hiding place far from the place she would expect them to be. They were breathing heavily and hugging a tree. Fluttershy looked up to say something to Rainbow Dash when she knew it was the right moment. She looked up into Rainbow Dash's eyes and smiled. "Hey Rainbow," she whispered. Dash looked over at her and nodded, quickly checking their surroundings again just in case. "I wanted to tell you something..." She blushed. "You know all those anime's we all watched together?" She nodded. "You remember the one, it ended like this. The two people were in the middle of the forest, the one confessed, and the other confessed too. They were happy and spent there days together and always visited that one spot for their honeymoon. Remember?" Rainbow Dash thought and nodded, scanning there surrounding for any signs of Sassaflash. Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I was hoping this would be like that, but I know I would never be able to be all cool like the guy. So I'm going to say it plain as day: I like you, Rainbow Dash. I really, really like you." She looked into Fluttershy's eyes.

"Like... like, like?"

Fluttershy nodded urgently. "I like like you, Rainbow Dash. I'm not sure how or when or why it started, but I like you and I want to know." Fluttershy took a step back, put out her hand like an anime person would and looked her into the eyes. "Will you please be my... Takashi*?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled and took her hand. "I'd love to be your Takashi, Flutter-"

"Ó, Istenem, a barátaim leszbikusok! Leszbikusok, mondom, Leszbosz!" Sassaflash screamed in Hungarian. She walked over to us and Rainbow Dash went to explain, but Sassaflash kept going. "Bíztam őket, Rainbow Dash leginkább. És mégis, ezek a leszbikusok, és nem mondja meg! Nos, azt kell mondani, hogy bárki és mindenki a őket, Rainbow Dash és Fluttershy! A leszbikusok a Equestria!"

Which I will translate to you meaning: "Oh my god, my friends are lesbians! Lesbians, I say, lesbos!" Sassaflash screamed in Hungarian. She walked over to us and Rainbow Dash wen to explain, but Sassaflash kept going. "I trusted them, Rainbow Dash most of all. And yet, they are lesbians and didn't tell me! Well, I shall tell anyone and everyone of the them, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! The lesbians of Equestria!"

Rainbow kicked her in the gut like she did the man in gray years before. She did the same thing, hit the floor and clutch her tummy. "Let me explain!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

She looked angrily at Sassaflash. "I am not the lesbian, nor will I ever be," she said. Fluttershy tugged on her sleeve.

"Rainbow... you understood her?" She nodded and looked back at her.

"Its the language I used to speak before I moved here. I used to be Hungarian before my mother decided to take me away. I've been teaching Sassaflash since I moved here and I guess I'm a good teacher. She used my native language as she yelled at us, impressive, I must say for someone's who is not native." She turned back to Sassaflash. "So, just for you, I shall do the same thing." She took a deep breath, and with a Hungarian accent, she said, "Nem vagyok leszbikus, és nem is én valaha is, Sassaflash. Fluttershy a leszbikus, de én nem hagyom, hogy kifejezze a titka, hogy az egész iskola. Ő a barátom, és én megígértem neki évekkel ezelőtt, hogy soha nem hagyom, hogy bárki zaklatják őt a többi idő, mint Chris volt. Emlékszel rá? A hajléktalan férfi, aki élt a házam közelében? Ki tette ezt veled? Ő az. Azt kell tennie, hogy megtegye azokat a dolgokat újra neked, és sok dolog rosszabb. Én szalag, és tedd az interneten, és akkor soha nem kell tekinteni, mint egy gyerek újra. Akkor lesz látható, mint egy ember-játék. Ezt akarod? Szeretné, hogy mindenki lássa a tested? Te biztosan egy idióta, meg tudom csinálni olyan sok dolog, hogy nem tudod, és tudom használni őket, viszont ha volt nekik, hogy nem. Most pedig hagy engem és az övé az élet, különben ... Chris." She turned to Fluttershy and whispered quickly, "I said 'I am not a lesbian, nor will I ever be, Sassaflash. Fluttershy is the lesbian, but I will not let you express her secret to the whole school. She is my friend and I promised her years ago I would never let anyone bully her for the rest of time like Chris did. Do you remember him? The homeless man who lived near my house? Who did that to you? Is him. I shall make him do those things again to you, and many things worse. I shall tape it and put it on the internet and you will never be seen as a child again. You will be seen as a man-toy. Do you want that? Do you want everyone to see your body? You surely are an idiot, I can do so many things that you cannot and I use them while if you had them, you wouldn't. Now, You will leave me and hers life or else... Chris.'" She turned back around to face Sassaflash. She stood now, looking angrily at Rainbow. They had an angry heated argument in Hungarian and they walked away, faced burning red like Rainbow Dash's hair.


End file.
